The Past of Invader VIZ
by Kylee M. Fowler
Summary: .:Finished:. A prequal to my story, The story of Invader VIZ Old pen name: Invader VIZ
1. Viz is born

Hey! If any of you have read 'The Story of Invader Viz' then you probably want to know what happened in the beginning of her life. This is also basically what I think about how irkens are born, so don't make fun of it since no one really knows how it happens.  
  
Red and Purple ran with Viz and Leah though the streets. They weren't supposed to be out this late. They approached the SDD (Smeet Development Department). Leon was working on some papers.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Red and Purple! What can I help you with?" asked Leon.  
  
"We would like to have smeets developed." said Red.  
  
"How does this thing work anyway?" Purple asked.  
  
"I know how." Said Viz. "Me and Red will go first to show you."  
  
"Then come right this way," Said Leon, "The machine is in the next room."  
  
Leon led them to a large room with a big cube inside. He pushed a button and said, "Now all you have to do is decide is you want a boy or a girl."  
  
"I want a girl," said Viz. "There hasn't been a girl tallest since Miyuki."  
  
"Okay, so Viz will go first. Please step forward and press the green button."  
  
Viz came to the big machine and pushed the green button. She wondered why the machine had to be so big if there weren't many buttons.  
  
"Now Red will go second. Push the blue button."  
  
Red walked to the machine and pushed the blue button.  
  
"Now the last step is both of you pushing the red button."  
  
"Wait a second, I have a question about these buttons." said Leah. "What do they have to do with anything?"  
  
"I'm glad you brought that up." said Leon. "When you press the buttons, it is collecting your DNA. Viz went first because the green button collects more DNA, which raises the chances for a girl smeet to be born."  
  
"Okay, that makes more since."  
  
Red and Viz went forward and pressed the red button. Then the machine started to shake violently. After a few minutes, a square opened up and there was a smeet! Viz picked up the smeet and cradled it in her arms.  
  
"Awwww!" squealed Viz. "Isn't she so cute?"  
  
"Yes she is." said Red smiling. "What should we name her?"  
  
"How about we name her after you?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, she looks so much like you!"  
  
"Okay, her name will be Viz."  
  
Soooo? Do you like it? I will add more chapters to this until it comes around the time of 'The story of Invader Viz" and then I will add a whole different story when she gets older. So please r+r!! 


	2. The Loss

I got most of this story done so I'm gonna one every day cause I like cliffhangers and stuff. So . Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's creations. I own Viz, Viz's mom, Liz, Fiz, and Leah.  
5 years later.  
Viz, Liz, and Fiz are playing in a sandbox one day. It's peaceful except their parents are arguing.  
  
"Will they ever stop?" asks Liz.  
  
"Yeah, I don't like it when they argue." Says Viz.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but weren't we just having a sandcastle building contest?" Fiz asked.  
  
"There are more important things in life than building sandcastles Fiz." Said Viz.  
  
"Like what?" asked Liz. "We can't do anything about out parents fighting except wish that they'd stop."  
  
"Oh, let me guess." Said Fiz. "You've been reading again?"  
  
"What's wrong with reading?" asked Viz.  
  
"What's wrong with building sandcastles?" asked Liz back.  
  
Viz decided to give up. She glanced over at her mom and dad, and then Liz and Fiz's mom and dad. She wanted to know what was going on, so she walked over and tried to get her daddy's attention.  
  
"I thought we had a deal Red!" Shouted Viz's mother. "Me and Leah were supposed to be the Tallest! You were there when Spork said that!"  
  
"Sorry but things have changed." Said Red trying to act calm. "Spork is dead and me and Purple are now taller."  
  
"We have a contract that he signed." Said Leah pulling something out of her pocket. "See?"  
  
"I don't think you girls quite understand." Said Purple. "Once you become tallest, everyone will see that we are taller and you won't be Tallest for even a day!"  
  
"Daddy? Mommy?" said Viz.  
  
"Not now sweetie." Said her mother. "Me and daddy are kind of busy."  
  
"But I'm on the last chapter of the book you gave me, 'The blue-eyed smeet.' There are 20 chapters in that book, can you believe I got so far?"  
  
"That's wonderful Viz. Now go play with your cousins." said Viz's mother. Viz could see that there was less enthusiasm that there usually was.  
  
Viz's mother turned back around and continued to shout at Red. Viz walked sadly towards the sandbox.  
  
"Ha! I beat you again!" said Liz.  
  
"That's not fair!" shouted Fiz. " You had a head start. Besides, my sand castle is much better than yours!"  
  
"Hi guys." Said Viz sadly. "I have an idea that we won't have any mommy's tomorrow."  
  
"No way!" said Fiz. "We've known our mommy's our whole life and they don't hate out daddy's."  
  
"Well Fiz, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Said Liz. "They have been fighting a lot lately, something about this Spork guy."  
  
"I don't think there's anything we could do." Said Viz. "We're just little kids and no one listens to us."  
  
Viz, Liz, and Fiz just watched their parents fight and fight. Suddenly, they looked back to where their parents were standing but there was only their daddy's.  
  
"Daddy!" Shouted Viz, Liz, and then Fiz.  
  
They ran over to their daddy's and asked where their mommy's were. But Red and Purple just shook they're heads and frowned.  
Please r+r! I need to know what people think, and that people are actually reading my stories. If you don't review, then I will explode! No, actually I will not post any more chapters. (Gasp!) 


	3. Two new friends

10 years after.  
Viz was walking down the streets of the city one night. She was now princess of Irk and so were her cousins Liz and Fiz. So why was she so sad? She had gotten everything she had ever wanted, but it's not enough if you don't have both parents to spend it with. Viz had tried to get over her mother leaving, but she couldn't get it out of her head. When she thought she had forgotten all about it, it came back to her mind.  
  
"Hey Viz?" someone whispered. "Come over here!"  
  
Viz obeyed because she saw a flash of purple light through the darkness that hypnotized her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Viz when she saw the face of a girl her own age.  
  
"My name is Tak." Said the girl. "I have no friends and then I saw you walking by, and I recognized you as the princess. What are you doing out so late?"  
  
"I run away from home all the time, Even though I always go back."  
  
"But what is there to run away from? You live in a palace for crying out loud!"  
  
"I don't think you would understand."  
  
"No, please tell me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Viz told Tak the whole story of how her mother left and she never saw her again.  
  
"Hmm, you must have loved her a lot." Said Tak.  
  
"I did! But she had to always argue with my father." Said Viz.  
  
"Well, I can help you forget. It looks like all you need is a friend. I'll be your friend."  
  
"Sure. The only other friends I've had are my cousins, Liz and Fiz."  
  
Viz and Tak walked around the city streets for a few more hours and got to know each other pretty well.  
  
"You're a cool person, Viz." Said Tak. "You're the best friend I ever had."  
  
"Thanks." Said Viz. She had already forgotten all about her mother and was going on with life.  
  
"I have an idea. There is a hoverbike that I found once, and I fixed it so it can hover again. I want you to have it so you can keep it forever and never forget me."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to have it?"  
  
"Sure! I never even use it anymore."  
  
"Well, okay!"  
  
After Tak gave Viz the hoverbike, an odd shaped vehicle came. One of the drivers jumped out and grabbed Viz. It was the Tallest's Security Force.  
  
"Bye Viz!" shouted Tak. "Come back again sometime!"  
  
"I will!" Viz shouted back.  
  
When Viz got back to the palace, her Dad and Uncle were waiting with her future husband, Nur.  
  
"Dad!" Shouted Viz. "I was having a great time with my friend in the city, and you have to drag me back just to see Nur?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Said Tallest Red. "I don't see what's wrong with him."  
  
"Why can't Liz or Fiz marry him They actually like him."  
  
"Ahem," said Tallest Purple, "Please don't talk about this in front of the guest."  
  
"Okay, Come out to the hall with me Viz." Said Red. "If you'll excuse us Nur."  
  
"Oh it's fine. As long as Viz comes back, anything is fine." Said Nur with his usual side-smirk. He had dark green eyes that can lure any irken girl, and most girls thought his little side-smirk was cute. But Viz always looks beyond his appearance.  
  
Red dragged her daughter out into the hall and Purple followed.  
  
"Okay Viz, you can't mess this up. He is an important person. His father is very rich, and we need those funds to pay all those snack taxes. If you marry him, you will make us very, very, very happy." Said Red desperately.  
  
"I won't do it!" Shouted Viz. "I'm too young, and he's taller than me!"  
  
"Come on! Everyone likes a tall person."  
  
"Not me. You always said that someday I'd be Tallest."  
  
"You can out-grow him!"  
  
"Actually." started Purple.  
  
"I don't care what you have to say! I don't like him and I won't marry him!" Shouted Viz.  
  
Viz fled from the room and accidentally left her hoverbike. She didn't have anywhere to go so she decided to find Tak. As she was running out the door she heard her dad say, "What is this bike doing here? It could be dangerous! Send it to the incinerator!"  
  
As soon as Viz got out of the palace, she turned on a shield that would make her invisible to everyone. She started to run because the guards were already after her.  
  
Viz ran quickly turned down and alley and watched all the guards run past.  
  
"Just like the cartoons." Murmured Viz.  
  
Just as she was running out the alley to make she the coast was clear, someone walked into her and fell down as her shield faded away. Viz looked at the ground and was surprised to see a male irken . without legs?  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered.  
  
"It's okay. Hey, why don't you have legs?" Viz asked.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes as if it wasn't the first time someone asked. "When I was born, the machine malfunctioned and I came out the wrong way."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can hover."  
  
"You can! Can you show me?" Viz asked. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Nix." He said. "Now if you'll help me up from where you knocked into me, I can show you how I hover."  
  
Viz helped up Nix and he instantly started to fly! He picked her up and carried her through the sky. (Wow, that rhymes. I didn't even notice that!) He carried her up to a tall building and they both sat (or hovered) on the ledge. Viz didn't worry because if she fell, Nix would catch her.  
  
So they just sat (Ok! Hover! Stop bugging me already!) there for a while and stared at the stars and talked.  
  
"I'm having a birthday party next week, would you like to come?" Asked Viz. "There will be dancing, speeches, and . tacos."  
  
"Mmmm, sure! I love tacos!" said Nix.  
  
"The only problem is that Nur is going and I hate him!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard about him. He's that guy that gets all the girls."  
  
"Yeah, but he's only interested in me."  
  
"You're lucky. You can make a million girls jealous of you if you marry him."  
  
"But I don't want to marry him! Now that I know you and you are the nicest guy I've met. He uses a lot of stupid pick-up lines that all the other girls fall for. I see right through him."  
  
"Do you think you really want to marry me? I can't even walk."  
  
"The way I see it, if you can fly, then you can do anything."  
  
"I have a nice brother that likes you. If I marry you, he wouldn't speak to me! Do you think we can forget about marriage for now? We're too young. You should at least meet my brother, he's going to you're party cause he's training to be an invader."  
  
"Well, I'll think about that. I'll have to meet you're brother first."  
  
Nix flew Viz home and right before she went inside the palace, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him blushing.  
  
"Bye, see you at your party." He said.  
  
"Bye." Said Viz. 


	4. Getting Ready

The night before the party, at Nix's house.  
  
"Ahhh! Whose bright idea was it to put pink dye in the antenna gel?" Screamed Nix's brother.  
  
"Relax, Zim. It's only temporary." Said Nix. "Hey, you look like a cute little pink bunny!"  
  
"Okay, that's it!"  
  
Zim ran after him but Nix just floated to the ceiling and crossed his arms. Zim used his spider-legs and grabbed his brother.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" said Nix. "Okay, just wash it out! Gosh."  
  
"I hate your stupid little tricks." Said Zim very annoyed. "Especially since tonight is Viz's birthday, and guess who's going to dance with her?"  
  
"I am." Said Nix flipping through a JTHM comic.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, um, you will!" Nix never told Zim about the time he ran into Viz.  
  
"That's right." Zim stuck his head in the sink and washed off the pink dye. (Of course it's not human water!) 


	5. The Party

At the party.  
  
Viz stood on stage with her blue-silver dress on and her high-heeled silver boots. Her guests were just starting to arrive and her lead-dancers were setting up the lights. She walked over to the buffet table to make she there were tacos. There were. Everything was going to be perfect.  
  
Viz then saw Nix enter with his brother. She ran over to greet them but was stopped by Nur.  
  
"Viz, you look ravishing!" said Nur. Suddenly the lights dimmed slightly and music started to play. "Would you like dance to dance?"  
  
"Umm, well." said Viz. She looked over to where her dad was standing. He started frantically waving around a bag of snacks in the air. "Okay, I guess."  
  
Nur put his arms around Viz and pulled her close. Maybe a little too close but she couldn't do anything about it. Viz looked over to where her dad was standing and stuffing his face with snacks.  
  
At the entrance Zim was looking around for Viz.  
  
"Where is she?" Asked Zim.  
  
"Hey, there she is on the dance floor." Said Nix.  
  
"Oh man, look how close they're dancing."  
  
"Don't worry, I bet she hates him."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Uh, just a thought."  
  
The song ended and Viz finally got away from Nur and headed toward Nix.  
  
"Viz!" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
"Tak?" questioned Viz.  
  
Tak came running towards Viz.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to be an invader." Said Viz.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind. I'm gonna be the best invader ever!" said Tak proudly.  
  
"Wow, when are you starting school?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I came here to talk with the Tallest about it."  
  
"You might need to wait." Said Viz eyeing the snack table. "They're kind of busy at the moment."  
  
"Oh, I understand."  
  
"Okay, I really have to go now because I've been trying to meet someone all night."  
  
"Who? Nur?"  
  
"No way! It's a friend of mine. His name is Nix."  
  
"Oh yeah, I've met him. He has no legs."  
  
"Yeah, and I've been trying to save a dance with him. See you later!"  
  
Viz kept searching for Nix again and finally found them!  
  
"Nix! I've been looking all over for you!" she shouted.  
  
Zim eyed Nix suspiciously.  
  
"Well, yeah. Now you can dance with my brother, Zim."  
  
"Hi Zim, my name is Viz." Said Viz.  
  
"I know, many people know who you are." Said Zim. "So, would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure! I'd love to."  
  
Viz put her arms around Zim and he got very nervous. Viz decided to make some conversation.  
  
"So, you're going to be an invader?" she asked.  
  
Zim nodded.  
  
"So am I. I'm gonna be trained at home by a professional."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"You don't talk very much."  
  
"Oh! I can talk more if you'd like!"  
  
Suddenly the song ended.  
  
"Well, maybe we can dance later." Said Viz.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Viz walked away.  
  
"Zim, you idiot!" shouted Nix. "You're never gonna have any luck with her if you're always nervous!"  
  
"Sorry, she's just so beautiful! I can't take my eyes off her."  
  
"Then why don't you tell her?"  
  
"I'll tell her." Said Zim. Then he added, "Someday."  
  
"I'll be right back." Said Nix.  
  
Nix walked over to Viz.  
  
"You no, my brother really likes you." Said Nix.  
  
"I don't think he's really my type." Said Viz.  
  
"Sure he is! He's going to be an invader just like you, and."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I don't know. Just spend more time with him and make him happy."  
  
"Sorry, I don't think I'll like him."  
  
"You'll never know if you don't take a chance."  
  
"I don't want to take the chance, I know I won't like him."  
  
"Then if you want to like him . I don't want to know someone who won't take chances."  
  
"Nix, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm going to leave you, Viz. I want you to get to know my brother."  
  
"I already told you! He's not my type." Viz was starting to cry a little.  
  
"I've lived with him my whole life and he is definitely your type. Goodbye Viz"  
  
Nix floated through a window that was so high that Viz wouldn't be able to chase him.  
  
Viz ran out of the room with people turning their heads. She liked Nix a lot. She didn't understand why he would want her to like his brother. She ran into her room and cried her eyes out because she knew she'd never see him again. 


End file.
